


I'm Serious

by wxnpillie



Series: Songfics that are barely songfics [3]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Idol Radio, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Washing Machine Era, Whipped Kang Younghyun | Young K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxnpillie/pseuds/wxnpillie
Summary: Brian has a huge crush on his fellow Idol Radio MC and absolutely no idea what to do about it. Now it's their final week together and he knows he has to say something or he'll risk losing his chance with Youngjae forever but he just can't seem to go through with it.Thank god Youngjae is there to force him to get his shit together.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Kang Younghyun | Young K
Series: Songfics that are barely songfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I'm Serious

For someone so outgoing and extroverted, Brian was surprisingly bad at conveying his emotions. At the very least, he was certainly better than most of his bandmates. Jae and Dowoon would open up but only if they were prompted to do so and Sungjin was a completely sealed vault. Wonpil, however, was basically an open book. He was so open with everything he felt and he never shied away from anything. Brian just wished he could have ten percent of that strength right now.

He had something he needed to tell someone. If he didn’t do it now, he wasn’t sure when their schedules would line up like this again and he would lose this chance for good.

When it had been officially announced that he would be one of the new hosts for Idol Radio, it couldn’t have come at a better time. It had happened at around the same time as it had been announced that Day6 would be going on hiatus and Brian knew it was necessary but it was quite hard to fill all the hours of the day without activities. He kept up with music of course. He had to. It was literally his job. What he missed was working alongside his members. Sure, he lived with them, but working with them as well as practicing and doing activities together was his favourite part of this whole music thing. So now that his team was temporarily broken, he was really feeling their absence. He couldn’t vocalise that though. This was about Jae and Sungjin. He’d wait a thousand lifetimes if that's how long it took for them to feel better. They were the priority here. 

Still. He missed it. He missed them.

Then he met Youngjae.

Okay, to say _met_ was a lie. Of course he knew him. They had trained at around the same time and both of their respective groups overlapped a lot. Wonpil and Jinyoung were incredibly close, as were Jaebeom and Sungjin. Brian was friends with them too, he was just closer with some people more than others.

Seeing someone he knew had been more comforting than he’d realised it would be. If it had been anyone else, maybe he would've been kind of nervous about starting a new job, but Youngjae was famous for how warm he was and it made Brian immediately feel comfortable.

What he hadn’t expected was how he’d start to feel as the weeks passed. 

It was a subtle change at first. Brian chalked it up to the difference in setting. He’d spent years working with the same people everyday so working consistently with someone completely new was bound to make him feel different. It was a change in pace. A switch up in his routine. 

But then the feeling didn’t go away or even begin to dissipate. It got more and more intense as the weeks rolled into months and then Brian got to the point where he thought about Youngjae even when he wasn’t with him, which maybe doesn’t sound too weird, but it was all the time. He thought about him at least multiple times a day but what got him the most was how much the thoughts made him smile.

In his defence though, have you seen Youngjae? The dude was like if the sun was a human. Spending time with him almost immediately became the point of Brian’s week that he looked forward to the most. He wouldn’t be able to fight how he was starting to feel even if he wanted to.

It took him about two months to figure it out, and when it did everything made so much sense.

He liked him. He liked him a _lot_. He was 26 years old and he had a stupidly huge crush on a guy that made him feel like he was back in middle school. This was so embarrassing. He was familiar enough with Youngjae to feel comfortable with him but not so close that how he felt was weird or changed their friendship and that made it _so_ much worse because he had no excuses for trying to fight it off now.

So after a while, he just accepted it. He liked how it felt and he couldn't change it so he didn't even try. He just felt so good around Youngjae. It was like their time together was enough to completely recharge his batteries and so after a while, Brian found himself chasing that feeling.

There was a slight problem though. This was their last week together and Brian still hadn’t done anything about his feelings. The season was ending and then they’d go their separate ways and they were both so busy for the next few months. This was his last chance.

He zoned out, letting his thoughts take over as he sat in that same chair in front of that same microphone in the same studio he’d been in for months now. 

The show was due to start in a little while and he just couldn’t shake off how sad he was. He’d miss it all so much. It really had been such a comfortable place for him.

Youngjae had been a huge part of that. He’d spent hours talking to the younger man about literally anything and everything. He remembered him opening up to him about how he didn’t have any idol friends because he wasn’t ever sure if they really considered him to be a friend and Brian had promised him then and there that they were friends and nothing could change that. The smile on Youngjae’s face had been so worth it.

But now what did he do? He didn’t wanna let Youngjae go without being honest with him but he didn’t want to put him in an awkward position either and risk compromising the younger man's only friendship with another idol. Their friendship meant a lot to him, Brian could tell.

He had a suspicion the feelings might mutual, however, so he wasn’t sure what was holding him back. Sometimes Youngjae would look at him for a little too long, and when Brian would catch doing it, he’d look away and smile to himself. Other times, when Brian would speak, he could see Youngjae hanging onto every single word he said, even if there were other people with them like they were alone and what he was saying was the only thing that really mattered.

He was hyper-aware of the younger man's presence beside him and looked over at him. Youngjae was looking at something on his phone, an absent-minded smile on his lips and Brian just softened. He was absolutely whipped. Everything Youngjae did was so endearing to him.

He was about to tell him right then, but just before he could open his mouth to say a word, Youngjae noticed him staring and looked up, making eye contact with him, his smile widening.

“Can I ask you something?” Youngjae asked, locking his phone and looking at Brian with such a sweet expression that the older man's brain just sort of turned to TV static and he forgot how to think. “Just before we start?”

  
Brian nodded silently.  
  


“Do you wanna go out sometime?” Youngjae asked, and he was so straightforward about it that it rendered Brian completely speechless, as if he wasn't already. “Like after this is over?”

“Do I-? I mean, I would love- yeah,” he stammered, fully aware of how obviously flustered he was. He was so shocked that the question had seemed to come out of nowhere Youngjae continued to smile that wonderful smile at him and Brian just melted. It was shocking he wasn't a puddle on the floor by now. “I’d love to.”

“Good.” Youngjae’s smile somehow might’ve actually gotten even brighter at that moment and Brian just couldn’t take it. “I wanna hold onto you for as long as I can. When are you free?”

“I’m free right after this," Brian told him and Youngjae raised an eyebrow.

"You seem eager," he teased.

"You have no idea," was Brian's reply and Youngjae's ears turned red and it was his turn to be flustered.

"It's a date then," he said finally and the two men looked at each other for a while, realising they were on exactly the same page and probably had been for months, neither of them still quite able to fully comprehend how lucky they both were to have come into each other's lives when they had.

And if any of the staff noticed their hands intertwined under the table for most of the duration of their final show, they didn't say anything about it. They just left the two men to it.

  
  
  



End file.
